This application relates generally to transaction systems. More specifically, this application relates to a transaction system that uses contactless chip initiation.
Contactless transaction initiation is often performed with a “smart” card. Such a card typically includes radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) components for contactless communication with a point-of-sale device, a chip, and a magnetic stripe that permits the card also to be used in a conventional magnetic-stripe card reader. The information communicated via the RFID components is generally similar or identical to the information recorded on the magnetic stripe. Payment systems that use contactless cards are generally restricted to provided a mechanism for a payment channel. In some systems, payment requests are routed through a conventional debit or credit authorization network, while in other systems, payment requests are processed offline by the card, which includes a “stored value” account balance. These offline cards are sometimes referred to in the art as “electronic wallets,” “e-wallets,” “electronic purses,” or “e-purses.”
Other types of stored-value cards, commonly sold as gift cards, are associated with a centralized and remote stored-value account. Such cards are typically not contactless, but are instead simple plastic cards with magnetic stripes. The remote account is charged when the card is used through an exchange of information over a network, and can often be replenished by the cardholder or a third party. When the card is used, an account number comprised by the card permits access to the account. These cards also typically provided only a single payment channel, with all payment requests being directed to the remote account that stores the account balance.